sakurasoufandomcom-20200213-history
Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo Episode 05
is the fifth episode of the Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo adaption. It aired on November 6, 2012. Appearance List *Mashiro Shiina *Sorata Kanda *Jin Mitaka *Misaki Kamiigusa *Nanami Aoyama *Noriko Plot Sorata and Mashiro are studying together. Sorata is shocked how Mashiro managed to got zero points in all of her exams, including English, even though she used to live in England. Mashiro's sole reason was because she is way too confused with her manga deadline. When Jin comes up to Sorata's room, Sorata asks his help to teach Mashiro, while at that time Mashiro continues to draw for her manga. Suddenly, Misaki enters Sorata's room from window. She tells all of them that make up exams for Art Class are usually exactly the same with the practice exam that is given out. Mashiro surprises Sorata by stating that she already memorized all of the practice exam answers. To make sure, Sorata try randomly ask questions to Mashiro, and she able to answer all of them. After they finish studying, Misaki invites them to play a video game. Sorata plays with Mashiro, and get lost on his first play. Some time later, Sorata and Jin are sitting together at dining room, waiting while Mashiro and Misaki play in his room, before Misaki suddenly come out and drag Sorata back in. The next day, Sorata escort Mashiro to school for her make up exam, and then he waits in his classroom, where he meets Nanami. During their conversation, Nanami's stomach growls and Sorata gives her his baumkuchen, which actually for Mashiro. After Nanami left the class for work, Sorata meets with Mashiro, who got a perfect score on all of her exams. On their way home, they meet Nanami, who almost passed out while she was working due to overwork, but she doesn't want to admit it. She then explains to Sorata why she works so hard, which leads to Sorata's invitation to move over to Sakurasou. Suddenly, Mashiro inquires Sorata to call her by her first name, which initiates another misunderstanding from Nanami. When Mashiro was about to being asked for explanation, surprisingly she fell asleep, which makes misunderstanding more complex. Due to this commotion, Nanami decides to move over to Sakurasou see proof for everything. Sorata panicked over the fact that his daily activity as Mashiro Duty holder will be exposed by Nanami when she moved in. Jin then gives advice that Sorata and Mashiro should go into a kind of relationship to prevent misuderstanding, but the idea is completely rejected by Sorata. Then, Mashiro comes up with another idea, to "annihilate" Nanami. In conclusion, Sorata decides to try his idea in the first place, and if it doesn't work, Jin's plan will be the backup. Mashiro insist that hers must be included as Plan C, but it's rejected by shocked Sorata and Jin. On the following day, Nanami moved all her belongings to Sakurasou, and was greeted by Misaki. Misaki opens Nanami's boxes and intendedly scattered all of Nanami's underwear to find something "interesting". Suddenly, Mashiro comes in with her clothing stained by tea. Nanami, who sees it, immediately drags Mashiro back to her room to change clothes. She is surprised when she opened the door, finds out that Mashiro's room is a complete mess. Then, Sorata explains all about Mashiro's problem. Knowing what happened to Mashiro, Nanami insisted that she will takeover the Mashiro's Duty, with reason that girl should be taken care by girl, not man. This thing soon turns out as a "boomerang" for her. After taking over the job, Nanami tries to teach Mashiro how to do things, like laundry, cleaning, and other stuff, but none of them succeed. On the evening, Mashiro comes to Sorata's room, asks him to fold her underwear, when suddenly Nanami rushed in and took all of the clothes. This thing happened day to day since then. While taking care for Mashiro, Nanami also learns how hard Mashiro works for her manga, and is impressed with it. However, when she tries to do it herself, she somehow overdoes it. Meanwhile, Sorata keeps working on the game competition, and on a point he asked Ryuunosuke to review his project. The result wasn't too bad, but it still need lot of improvement before it can be submitted. At that night, when Sorata sleeps, suddenly Mashiro comes over to his room and sleeps with him. During that time, Sorata asks Mashiro to buy her manga debut when it's come out, but Mashiro already slept at the time he finished talking. Then, Sorata comes out his room to the dining room and found Nanami sleeping there. When he tries to wake her up, Sorata get punched by Nanami, who suspected him of breaking into her room. Sorata tries to tell Nanami not to overdo anything, but she gets mad instead. She stated that she want to do what she can by herself, then met Jin by the door. Nanami then pushes Sorata and Jin outside so she can clean the room. After that, they return to their own rooms, but because Sorata's bed is being occupied by Mashiro, Sorata decides not to sleep any longer, since it's morning already. Preview Category:Anime Episodes